


Oops

by Mooifyourecows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, It's porn, M/M, feelings are involved, i don't know what to tell you, it's basically porn, it's still up for debate, just more proof that Daichi and Suga make dumb decisions when they've been drinking, kita is the best roommate, kuroo might be the worst, sorry mom, with a tiny hint of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/pseuds/Mooifyourecows
Summary: Sugawara and Daichi both have something they need to say to each other.But words are scary, so they decide to just drink and let their bodies talk instead.A few things may have gotten a little lost in translation.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Abby, my horniest friend, I'm so sorry this is so late! I LOVE YOU <3
> 
> Mood:  
[He's Trippi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HK2vvu7CaTk)  
"Oh my oh my he’s risky  
Oh my oh my getting dizzy  
Oh my oh my he’s trippy  
I wanna have some of that  
Oh my oh my drinking whisky  
Oh my oh my getting tipsy  
Oh my oh my he’s sexy  
I wanna have some of that"

Sawamura Daichi had made plenty of mistakes in his short life.

There had been plenty of blocked spikes, failed receives, bombed tests, and many, _many_, wrong turns one trip through Kyoto that definitely put a strain on how confident he was that he could, in fact, read a map.

But none of those mistakes held a candle to waking up in a hotel room, naked in bed next to his best friend after maybe, possibly, _absolutely _fucking his brains out in a drunken haze the night prior.

Daichi had surely never fucked up _this_ bad before.

It was such a blunder, he could only stare in disbelief, stomach in his throat, at the sleeping face of Sugawara Koushi where it was nestled, half hidden, in the pillow beside him, one word repeating on a never-ending loop in his mind.

_Oops._

Daichi lifted a trembling hand in front of his face, momentarily hiding Sugawara from view as he desperately rubbed at his eyes, praying that when he lowered the hand again, the bed would be empty and he’d be left alone to laugh over the delusion that he had actually taken his best friend to a hotel last night.

But when the hand dropped, he was still there, cocooned in red cotton sheets that merely brought out the pink flush of his cheeks and lips and the mark on the side of his throat- _oh god_.

Daichi slowly reached out, quivering from head to toe, and pinched the sheet in his fingers. He dragged it down, revealing more and more of Sugawara’s nude form, all the way down to his hip. Peppered over his chest and stomach were blooming, dark red marks dotting his skin even more frequently than stray moles and freckles.

_Oops._

_Oops._

_Oops._

Seriously? Was this fucking _real_?

Sugawara let out a soft breath and rolled to his stomach, nuzzling deeper into the pillow as his arms folded underneath it. His back suffered pretty much the same fate as his front, speckled with hickeys from the nape of his neck, across his shoulder blades, and down his spine all the way to the very swell of his ass still barely hidden under the sheet.

Daichi stared at one mark in the very center of the small of his back, peeking out from under red cotton fabric, mocking him.

_Oops._

Daichi dug the heels of his hands into his eyes and strained his mind, trying to remember just _what_ had happened last night.

It had started out normal enough, a typical beginning of the weekend. It had become a routine for them, meeting up every Saturday to drink, eat, and catch up. Not wanting the fact that they were in different universities to create a rift in their friendship, they had promised to set the day aside for the other, no excuses.

For months, it had been like this. Like clockwork, they met up at the usual bar, ordered their usual drinks and greasy bar food, and talked, laughed, and reminisced.

It was good.

The best part of Daichi’s week.

When school and his part time job started to suck, make him want to quit and drive back to Miyagi and fall into his old bed, visit Asahi at his father’s shop, walk along the canal until the sun had set, the thought of Saturday and the good company he kept that day rooted him in place.

It had started out so normal.

He had been running a little late, as one of them occasionally did, and had shown up ten minutes after the agreed upon time. Sugawara had started without him, already halfway into a pint of beer and a plate of karaage.

Daichi had suspected the pint was actually his second, considering the cheery, hiccupping way Sugawara had greeted him, nearly throwing a nugget of fried chicken across the bar with an exaggerated wave and call of “_Daiiiichiiii!_”

It was fine though.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Daichi knew that Sugawara spent Saturday mornings in his lab, interning for a crotchety old sensei whose main method of communication was to yell and kick up dust. He knew that it stressed him out, and on the bad days he ate a little faster, talked a little louder, and drank a little harder.

They did that sometimes, got really drunk.

It was no big deal. It was easy once the liquor started to taste like water and neither of them were all that good at saying "no" when the other asked, “one more round?”

It was fine. What was the harm? They were young, busy, and deserved to let loose one night a week.

Sugawara hadn’t been the _only_ one to have a shit morning preceding their meeting that night, either.

On top of getting the results back on his latest test and finding out he apparently _didn’t _know jack shit about chemistry, Daichi had been approached by a classmate in the courtyard and confessed to, put completely on the spot in front of dozens of other students. Which hadn’t been bad enough, apparently, because after he had rejected the confession, she had proceeded to make a scene, accusing him of leading her on and taking advantage of her all while Daichi struggled to even remember her name or what class they shared together.

He had been forced to walk back to his dorm with disapproving glares following him the entire way, paired with the swirling rumors that he was definitely some sort of douchey womanizer.

This had been the leading point of angry discussion for the majority of the night. As soon as Daichi had enough alcohol in him, he had really let loose, bitching and moaning at the unfairness of the random encounter.

Sugawara had agreed with him. Offered to find the girl and make a scene to get back at her, which Daichi had laughed off, even if he _was_ a little bit tempted to take him up on that offer. Daichi had then said that if he was going to be branded a womanizer _anyway_, he should at least get laid first.

And then…

Daichi remembered Sugawara had said something kind of funny after that. He remembered a coy look crossing his face, eyes going hooded and pink lips curling into a small smirk. He had leaned his chin in the palm of his hand and stared at him and asked,

“Then what about me?”

Daichi hadn’t understood at the time. He had been halfway into pouring another shot of shochu, concentrating too hard on not spilling to really digest his words. He had laughed, set the bottle aside, asked,

“What?”

But Sugawara hadn’t elaborated. He had poured himself another shot, drank it, and then bullied Daichi into buying him a plate of yakitori and that was the end of it.

They talked then about Sugawara’s sensei. About his roundabout teaching method and bad attitude, his total unforgiving approach towards mistakes.

“I swear if Kuroo wasn’t there to defend me half the time, I’d have killed the old bastard by now,” Sugawara had said and Daichi had momentarily lost himself in the nostalgia of knowing Kuroo not as Sugawara’s new roommate but his rival captain of Nekoma.

He still kind of missed it, those days when volleyball was everything to them. He still played occasionally, rounding up whoever he could to hit up the outdoor courts for a casual game in his free time. It wasn’t the same as it was back in high school. It wasn’t a lifestyle anymore.

He missed it.

But now Kuroo wasn’t Daichi’s on-court rival, and Sugawara wasn’t Daichi’s vice-captain. Now Kuroo and Sugawara were roommates and classmates and they saw each other far more often than Daichi ever did.

He was a little envious. Or jealous. He couldn’t tell which.

Though when Sugawara had laughed, leaning back in the booth to rest his head against the seat and display the glistening curve of his throat where it led down to his bare collarbones peeking out from his t-shirt, and said, “At this rate, I’ll owe him a blow job or something,” Daichi was fairly certain it was both.

Maybe that was where the night had made a turn.

After that, Daichi was sure that he had started staring too long. He was certain that he had reached for the bottle at the same time just for an excuse for their fingers to brush. He had tried to be funnier, just to hear Sugawara laugh, see his flushed smile as he threw his head back. He had asked him questions, urging him to talk more just so he could listen more.

The night had definitely made a turn.

They had stopped eating but kept drinking. And when his head was light but his body was heavy, everything just a little bit off kilter but so, _so _fun, they had finally called it a night.

They had stumbled out of the bar, singing the wrong words of two wildly different songs, off key and off rhythm. Sugawara had twined one arm around Daichi’s waist and hung off of him, barely able to put one foot in front of the other as they staggered up the street.

Daichi had found it hilarious, the squeaking hiccups that burst from Sugawara’s mouth every few steps. So hilarious that he had been forced to lean against a streetlamp just to catch his breath and rub the tears from his eyes.

And Sugawara had held on to him tighter, whined that he was teasing him, that he couldn’t help it, and that it was Daichi’s fault anyway.

It was Daichi’s fault that he was drunk and horny and _oh_, he had said that, hadn’t he?

Daichi remembered Sugawara making the confession and it had sobered him up a little bit. Just a little bit. Because he had realized then that, yeah, _he_ was horny too and Sugawara’s arm was around his waist. He was soft and pliable against his body, hot and a little bit damp from sweat and the last shot of alcohol that had only half made it into his mouth, the other half spilling down his throat and wetting the front of his t-shirt.

It had been sobering, right then, for Daichi to remember that he was sexually frustrated and the object of every one of his fantasies was hanging off of him, one hand soft against his abdomen, cheek pressed to the front of his shoulder as he smiled that heady, stomach churning smile at him and held his gaze with those lidded, heavy eyes.

It hadn’t been sobering enough for him to act rationally though.

Because instead of rationally hailing a taxi, putting Sugawara in it, and sending him off, shooting Kuroo a text that he was on his way and would definitely need help into their room, Daichi had cupped Sugawara’s face in one hand and dragged him close, crushing their lips together.

What a stupid way to share your first kiss with the love of your life.

Drunk in the street, lips sticky with alcohol, and clothes damp with sweat.

It had been clumsy.

Stupid and clumsy.

Daichi hadn’t even noticed at first if Sugawara had reciprocated. He had been too busy focusing his intoxicated mind on how it felt to have those soft, pillowy lips pushed firmly against his. It had been too consuming, finally letting their lips move together, forcing Sugawara's mouth open with a thumb pressed down on his chin. Even though they tasted the same, liquor and pepper, the first plunge of his tongue into Sugawara’s mouth had been too much for Daichi to pay attention to anything else.

He _had _kissed him back though. Daichi remembered that.

After Daichi had pushed himself away from the streetlamp, Sugawara had put his other arm around his waist and sank against him. His tongue had slid against his, licking into Daichi’s mouth. He had breathed hard and let out a soft moan, fingers digging in to his back. He definitely hadn’t protested when Daichi’s hand cupped the back of his head and angled it up so he could deepen their kiss even more, slanting their mouths together in desperation.

Daichi was pretty sure that Sugawara had kissed him back then too.

They kissed a lot, actually. Until it was too much, until he couldn’t take it anymore. And then he had pulled away, dragged Sugawara by the hand down the street until they found the nearest hotel.

Sugawara had hung off of his arm while Daichi paid for a room at the front desk. He faintly remembered teeth grazing his shoulder, followed by impatient tugs on the back of his shirt and mumbled demands to "_hurry the fuck up_."

The man working the front desk had given them a look, one Daichi had no problem ignoring, as he passed over the key and directed them towards the elevators.

There had been more kissing in the elevator, Daichi backed up against the wall as Sugawara pressed into him, arms around his neck. They had nearly forgotten to leave on their floor, only dragged out of their stupor when the doors dinged and threatened to close on them.

Sugawara had laughed as he staggered down the hall, at one point sliding across the wall until one of his belt loops got snagged on the door handle of a door and Daichi had had to, through cackling tears, pull him free while he wailed and draped himself over his shoulders. He had let Daichi direct him the rest of the way, only being a mild nuisance by distracting him from the task with wet kisses against his throat and collar, legs tangling with his in his attempt to rub against his groin.

Finally getting into the room had been a battle, but once accomplished, the night had taken a harder turn. Neither of them were laughing anymore after that point. It took seconds to shed their clothes before they had fallen into the bed.

Daichi vaguely remembered working to put all of those marks on Sugawara’s body, holding him down as he sucked on the skin of his navel, hazily listening to Sugawara’s breathless, moaning begs to, “_do it, do it, do it, please, do it._”

He remembered, with the sting of arousal in his lower body, how Sugawara had clawed at his shoulders, dropping his head back in the pillow with a cry of pleasure as Daichi had thrust into him, again and again and…

_Oh fucking god._

Daichi pressed his hands over his face, sucking in a slow, shuddering breath.

It was true.

It _had _happened.

Daichi fucked his best friend last night and now they were still in bed, naked, together and oh _Jesus Christ._

Just what the hell was he supposed to do now?

Why did that happen? _How _did that happen?

Sure, Daichi had _wanted_ it to happen for a long time now, since way back in high school when he and Sugawara had just started to get close. But he had been so careful not to let him find out. He had kept it hidden for years, and successfully too, to the point that Asahi had nearly passed out from the shock when he finally admitted it to him after graduation.

But now the cat was out of the bag. Daichi had fucked up by literally fucking his best friend and now he was _screwed_. There was no smooth way out of this mess. What was he supposed to do? Confess?

_Hey you know how we got super drunk and then humped all night? I love you!_

So stupid.

Uh oh… here came the guilt.

Daichi groaned and slumped over on his side, face still hidden under his hands.

He felt so _guilty_. Because… because Sugawara was so drunk last night! _Way _drunker than Daichi had been. Isn’t that bad? Hadn’t Daichi totally taken advantage of him? Wasn’t that like… sexual assault? Drunk consent isn’t consent! Even if Sugawara had asked for it, wanted it, he was too drunk for that to count as actual consent. He was so drunk, so much drunker than Daichi, that there was no way he knew what he was saying, what he was doing.

_Fuuuuuuck!_

Daichi was such a piece of shit!

He was so ashamed of himself he could barely breathe. Why did he have to drink so much? Why did he have to let his guard down, give in? His stomach churned and his saliva felt thick. His head was pounding and all this thinking was only making it worse.

And he was so _tired_.

His legs felt like pudding, his hips sore. After high school, Daichi worked hard to stay in shape. He took more than one physical education class at his university and spent a fair amount of his free time at the gym.

But even so, after last night, muscles he hadn’t felt in years were _screaming_ at him.

He was so sore, tired, ashamed… he didn't know what to do.

Daichi opened his eyes and peered across the bed to where Sugawara slept. He had moved to his side again and his brow was furrowed. A little moan rode on the breath he released and his fingers knotted in the bedding between them.

Daichi gulped.

He had fucked up.

Worse than he ever had before.

But he would worry about it later. For now, he was just going to try to sleep off more of his hangover. Hopefully when he woke up again, he’d know what to say or do to fix everything.

Daichi inhaled deeply and reached over to pull the sheet back up to Sugawara’s shoulder.

Sugawara hummed and nestled under the sheet, rubbing his face against the pillow.

Daichi’s heart strained and his mouth went dry.

He lifted his shaking fingers up to his face and gently brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead, fingertips brushing his skin. Sugawara’s chin lifted a tiny bit, his lips parting. Daichi scooted closer gliding a thumb tenderly over his wrinkled brow until it smoothed out. He pressed their bodies together under the sheet, ignoring the shot of arousal that came with being naked in bed with who he was convinced was the love of his life. He slid one arm under Sugawara’s neck and cupped his jaw with the hand of his other.

He kissed him softly on the mouth, lips lingering for long, slow seconds before pulling away. His fingers trailed down the side of Sugawara’s neck, over his shoulder, and down to his waist.

This was fine for now. He would indulge, just a bit more, before Sugawara woke up and hated Daichi forever.

He pressed another kiss to Sugawara’s forehead and draped his arm over his waist, scooting closer until they shared their body heat.

And then he fell asleep, that same word still repeating in his head, still taunting, reminding him that he had screwed up, and eventually he would have to figure out how to clean up this mess.

_Oops_.

* * *

“Oh. You’re back.”

Daichi lifted his eyes and met his roommate’s gaze where he stood a short distance away inside the dorm room, wearing an apron and a bandana, squirt bottle and washrag in his hands.

“Hey,” Daichi mumbled, looking away again to remove his shoes.

“You usually don’t stay out all night,” Kita said. “Did something happen?”

Daichi gulped.

_Yeah, I got hammered, fucked my best friend, woke up once and had an existential crisis over it, fell back to sleep, and then woke up again a couple hours later to see he had left without saying a word._

“No,” he said, passing him into the small, shared living space of the dorm.

He could feel Kita’s eyes on him as he fell onto the couch and rubbed his face.

“Did you manage to meet with Sugawara-san?”

Daichi’s hands fell into his lap and he stared at the low table in front of him.

“Yeah.”

Kita walked up and knelt on the floor, squirting the table top with the bottle.

“And you're sure nothing happened?”

“Does it look like something _did?_” Daichi grumbled.

Kita didn’t look at him as he wiped the table down. “Well. You’ve been meeting up with Sugawara-san every Saturday since you and I have been living together and you’ve never stayed out all night before. So I think it's a fair assumption that something actually did happen. And based on your attitude this morning, I'm also going to go ahead and assume that whatever did happen last night was quite possibly something bad. Possibly something that greatly affects your relationship with Sugawara-san.”

Daichi gulped.

He liked living with Kita. He really did. The guy actually enjoyed cleaning, and did it without ever asking Daichi to help him, keeping their living space, Daichi’s room excluded, spotless. He kept to himself when Daichi wanted to be alone, provided a listening ear for when he didn’t. He always had great advice to give and he was smart, the perfect person to ask when Daichi was struggling with any of his homework. He was polite and quiet and—

“Not to mention you have a very large, very dark hickey on your throat."

—_so damn nosy._

Daichi groaned and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“So something did happen,” Kita said simply.

Daichi slumped over on his side on the couch, arms falling away. He glared at Kita, who gave him a silent side-eye.

“Do you really want to know?” Daichi asked, voice rough.

Kita turned towards him, folding his hands in his lap. His face was emotionless as he gave a tiny nod.

Daichi sighed. “You know, if someone had told me back when we first met that you loved gossip this much, I wouldn’t have believed them.”

“People and their personal dramas interest me on a visceral level.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled to his back and stared up at the dull white ceiling. Several seconds passed before he gathered up the courage to finally confess to his crime.

“We got really drunk,” he muttered. “Went to a hotel. Had sex. Then this morning, he was gone.” After another pause, he added, “And I threw up six times.”

Neither of them spoke. Silence stagnated the air and Daichi swished his tongue through his mouth, nose scrunching at the acidic taste still lingering, despite having rinsed his mouth several times with water before checking out of the hotel.

“So then you must be hungry. I’ll make you food.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh. “Food is the _last _thing on my mind right now.” His head rolled to the side and he met Kita’s gaze. “Shinsuke… I fucked up.”

Kita inhaled a long breath through his nose, then released it with a small nod. He smoothed his hands over the front of his apron.

“This is good drama. Thank you for the donation.”

“It wasn’t a dona—”

Kita stood. “Then I’ll make you food as compensation.”

Daichi groaned and rolled onto his side. “I’m not hungry! I’ll never eat again!”

“You’ll feel better after eating.” Kita ignored his pout and carried his rag and squirt bottle into the little kitchenette across the dorm. “You always feel better after eating.”

Daichi grumbled and kicked childishly at the corner of the table.

“Shinsuke what do I do?” he called, voice annoyingly whiny. “It’s bad, right? I totally took advantage of him, right?”

“You were both drunk,” Kita said, storing the cleaning supplies under the sink. “You took advantage of each other.”

“That’s not how it works! He was drunker than me and I was the one who stuck it in so therefore I’m the assaulter and he’s the victim!”

“I have a classmate who is in the law program.” Kita washed his hands under the faucet. “Would you like me to call him and ask who is to blame in this circumstance?”

“God no.” Daichi pressed his face into the couch cushion. “Do you have any friends in engineering? Someone you can ask to build a time machine?”

“I’ll have to ask around.”

Daichi snorted.

He listened to the sound of Kita navigating the kitchenette, opening cupboards and placing pots and utensils down on the counter. The soft ambiance of the man’s practiced cooking was soothing. The clicking and tapping and sizzling lulled him into a warm state of heady comfort, like being back home on a snowy morning with a cold, listening to his mother prepare him porridge and tea while he dozed on the couch, bundled in a warm sweater and comforter from his bed.

He could almost forget the events of last night and that morning, the longer he lay there.

Almost.

Eventually his body wouldn’t let him ignore it anymore though. Not when he started to recall the image of Sugawara beneath him, panting and gripping at his arms, fingernails cutting in to his skin.

Daichi rolled onto his back again and lifted his right arm. He pushed the sleeve up to his shoulder and ran a thumb over the small scratches and blue bruises on his triceps. A low groan escaped his lips and he dropped his arm across his eyes.

What if those marks were proof that Sugawara hadn’t wanted to do it? His memory told him they were made in the heat of passion, Sugawara moaning and begging him to continue, harder, faster, deeper. But what if his memory was tricking him? What if the alcohol had deluded him into thinking that it had been consensual when it really wasn’t?

No.

Even drunk out of his mind, Daichi would stop if Sugawara had told him to. Of that, he was one hundred percent positive. There was no way he was capable of ignoring Sugawara’s pleas to stop.

No way in _hell_.

But still.

Guilt soured in his gut and he bit down on his bottom lip. He pulled his arm from his eyes and wrestled his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans. A quick check showed that Sugawara still hadn’t messaged him, and at this point, Daichi wondered if he ever would.

Sure, Daichi hadn’t messaged _him _either but…

What could he say?

_Sorry I seduced you when you were drunk last night._

_I love you._

His nose scrunched.

Nope. Not good. Couldn’t say that.

Why was it that when it came to Sugawara, Daichi’s confidence just… disappeared? Daichi wasn’t some cowardly pushover. He was undefeated in the debate portion of his political science class. He had talked himself out of _three _tickets after moving to the city. People tripped over themselves to snag him as a partner during group projects. He talked what he had _assumed _was Yakuza down from roughing up the conbini cashier in front of him on a late night trip for coffee and snacks.

Daichi was fearless.

Confident.

_Ballsy_.

_Except..._ when Sugawara Koushi was involved.

It didn’t matter that they had been friends for years. It didn’t matter that they were insanely close, texted each other nearly every single day. It didn’t matter that they had gone on a trip to Kyoto together after graduation and gotten lost and slept in the same bed in a shady, rundown hotel.

It didn’t matter how many times they had touched or how many words passed between them. When Daichi was in Sugawara’s presence, his frame of mind went from clear and direct to foggy and pink around the edges. He transformed from stalwart and capable to something infinitely softer, bumbling and stumbling and pathetically infatuated with this man with whom he had shared the best of his years and wished to continue sharing the rest he had yet to live.

And now he had fucked everything up.

A click to his left drew his attention to where Kita was setting two bowls down on the table.

Now that he could smell the food, Daichi’s stomach growled insistently. He nibbled on his lip as he struggled into a sitting position and then slid to the floor. Kita passed him chopsticks and then went back into the kitchenette. Daichi didn’t waste time and immediately dug into the food, head clearing the more he consumed.

Kita returned to the living room and set down a glass of water before sitting across from him and watching him scarf down the meal.

“Thanks,” Daichi mumbled around a mouthful of rice.

Kita hummed. “Feel better?”

Daichi nodded and took a long drink of the water. He set the glass aside and went back to eating.

“He hasn’t texted me,” he said. “That’s a bad sign, right?”

“Assuming it’s a sign at all.”

“He’s pissed at me.”

“Maybe he’s embarrassed.”

“Suga _never _gets embarrassed. I once watched that guy slip on ice, fall over a metal fence, and wedgie himself into unconsciousness for thirty whole seconds and he just laughed it off.”

Daichi stared down into the bowl of rice, chopsticks prodding the food idly.

“Though…” he mumbled. “He doesn’t usually give the silent treatment when he’s mad. Usually he yells. Starts a fight.”

“So then he’s not angry after all.”

“I wish he was.” Daichi rubbed his eyes. “Because if he’s not angry… then he’s hurt. That’s why he’s giving me the silent treatment. And that’s _worse_.”

Kita didn’t reply.

Daichi sighed and dropped his hand. He poked at the rice some more, heart heavy. After long moments of silence, he continued eating, glancing up at Kita.

“By the way,” he said. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone, okay? He never says anything, but I can _feel _Ojiro staring at me during Body Development after you’ve ratted my business out to him.”

Kita was silent.

They stared at each other.

Daichi blinked slowly, holding Kita’s gaze.

He set the chopsticks across the bowl.

“You already fuckin’ told them, didn’t you?”

Kita lifted his phone from his lap under the table and set it down in front of him.

“Atsumu says congratulations.”

Daichi groaned, head dropping back. “Shinsuke I’m going to _kill _you.”

“Suna would like to know how it was.”

“Suna can _kiss my ass._”

Kita lifted the phone and made as if to pass the message along and Daichi flapped a hand at him. “Don’t tell him I said that!” He moaned and rubbed his temples. “_Great_. Now they’re going to spread it around and Suga will find out and then he really _will _be mad and—”

“If it’s any consolation,” Kita interrupted, turning the phone around to show him the screen. “It’s already been spread from his side too.”

Daichi took the phone and peered at the open chat, one that he was also a part of- _Ex Captain Support Group- _that he had muted in the middle of an idiotically heated argument about which Disney Princess had the best hair. Kita had informed him later that Bokuto, the one fighting Merida’s corner, had eventually triumphed, much to his opponent’s (Kuroo, vying for Rapunzel’s victory) dismay. Daichi had yet to unmute the chat, despite the argument taking place nearly two weeks ago. He had been enjoying the silence, even if it did leave him vulnerable to attack behind his back.

He read the new messages.

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _yooo Sawamura ‘grats on finally pounding ass with suga-chan last night_

** _Oinks: _ ** _ew_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _whoooOOOA no way! what happened??_

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _they got drunk and smashed at a hotel_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _holy fuck thats incredible_

** _Oinks: _ ** _I thought we agreed no one was allowed to get laid before me?_

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _dude we’ll die of old age if we wait for that_

** _Oinks: _ ** _fuck_

** _Oinks: _ ** _off_

** _Oinks: _ ** _I’m wearing Iwa-chan down, so shut the fuck up._

** _Sinsuke: _ ** _I think it’s great. I’m happy to see they’ve finally made progress in their relationship._

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _goddamn kita ur such a boyscout _

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _goncrats daichi! come back to the chat! Daichi! congrats!_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _how was it?_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _tell us everything!_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _daichi!_

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _its no use, hes gon 5ever_

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _f_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _F_

** _Oinks: _ ** _f_

** _Oinks: _ ** _-uck you guys_

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _hey, wheres sushi? I wanna hear his opinion on this super important conversation_

** _Oinks: _ ** _hopefully he’s dead_

** _Hocuteho:_ ** _s_ _ushi where you at??? dont tell me he abandoned us 2_

** _Sushijima: _** _I AM NEUTRAL ON THIS SUBJECT._

_ **Hocuteho: **_s__ushi stop yelling, it feels like youre angry at me_ _

** _Sushijima: _** _I AM NOT YELLING._

_ **Sushijima: **_I STILL HAVE NOT FIGURED OUT HOW TO TURN OFF CAPITALS LOCK._ _

** _Sushijima: _** _SATORI REFUSES TO HELP._

** _Kute-ro: _ ** _omg just push the arrow button on the keyboard_

** _Sushijima: _ ** _DID IT WORK?_

** _Sushijima: _ ** _IT DOES NOTHING._

** _Oinks: _ ** _lmao I changed his settings. He’ll never figure out how to change it back_

** _Sushijima: _ ** _OIKAWA IS THIS YOUR REVENGE FOR NEVER BEING GOOD ENOUGH TO BEAT SHIRATORIZAWA?_

** _Oinks: _** _FUCK OFF USHIWAKA-CHAN YOU LEFT HANDED YETI BITCH_

** _Hocuteho:_ ** _STOP YEELLLLLLLIIIIIIIING!!!!!_

** _Kute-ro:_ ** _omg_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _i miss daichi :'(_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _wherever he is…_

** _Hocuteho: _ ** _i hope he busted a good nut last night_

Daichi clicked his tongue and passed the phone back over to Kita.

“At least you don’t have to worry about Sugawara-san getting mad at you for leaking it,” Kita said. “Kuroo-san’s mouth is much bigger than mine.”

“Hmhm, I’d say you two are about tied, considering the people you tell have the biggest mouths of all.” Daichi finished up the food and washed it down with the rest of the water. He let out a sigh and leaned back against the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

“So… what are you going to do?” Kita asked.

_Good question._

Now that he had food in his belly, his mind was a little clearer.

The guilt was still there, but now there was also frustration.

Anger.

Sugawara had just _left_. Without saying a word. Even if last night had been a mistake, and he regretted what had happened in the hotel room… this was _Daichi_. He wasn’t some random classmate or guy he sorta knew but wasn’t close to.

It was _Daichi_.

Hurt, embarrassed, angry… whatever Sugawara felt after waking up that morning, he should have stuck around long enough to talk it out.

Daichi deserved at least that much, didn’t he?

“Nothing,” Daichi whispered. “I’m going to do nothing.” He stood and grabbed the dishes.

Kita followed him into the kitchenette where he placed the bowls in the sink, swearing to wash them later, even if he already knew that Kita would do it before him anyway.

“Nothing?” Kita asked.

“That’s right,” Daichi said, washing his hands. “I woke up this morning while he was sleeping too, you know? And you know what I did? I stayed. I didn’t sneak out without saying anything. I stayed, waited for him to wake up so we could talk. And he didn’t have the same fucking courtesy?” He dried his hand on a towel and then headed across the dorm. “Fuck it. The ball is in his court.” He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. “What he does with it is completely up to him.”

* * *

Sugawara stared at his phone, at the open chat between him and Daichi. The last message from Daichi came from last Saturday, before they had met up that day and then… later that night…

His cheeks flushed hot and he groaned, squeezing his eyelids shut as he let his head fall back against the wall against which he leaned.

Just what the hell had he been _thinking_?

Getting Daichi drunk and then _seducing _him? _God _he had sunk to a new low.

In his defense, he hadn’t expected it to actually work. And so easily too. Sugawara didn’t know if he should be grateful or concerned that it had only taken a few coy words, a whole lotta bedroom eyes, and a touch here and there to get Daichi to suddenly kiss him in the street and lead him to a hotel.

On one hand, he was grateful for the opportunity to finally sleep with the subject of every one of his wet dreams since that first one three weeks after joining the Karasuno volleyball club.

On the other hand, he was concerned how easy Daichi was when he was drunk.

What if it had been someone else who had been drinking with him? Could just _anyone _seduce him as easily as Sugawara did?

_Damn it Daichi._

_Sloppy bastard._

Sugawara needed to protect him.

Big talk, from the coward who couldn’t even get up the courage to message him, a whole week after the fated night at the hotel.

It’s not like he didn’t try! He tried so many times, opening their chat just like this just to wind up chickening out again and again.

What could he even say?

_Sorry for seducing you._

_Thank you for fucking me._

_It was really good, can we please do it again?_

Sugawara groaned and chewed on his bottom lip.

_I love you._

_Please don’t be mad at me._

He was definitely mad at him. _Had _to be. Why else would he ignore him all week long? Sugawara wasn’t used to this. Usually, Daichi messaged him _constantly_ through the week. He updated him every day, sometimes every _hour _on what was going on with him. It was soothing. Sugawara felt like maybe they were actually attending the same school, the way he knew all of Daichi’s classes like the back of his hand. The way he knew which sensei he liked and which ones he didn’t. The way he knew that the coconut curry at the university canteen was absolute garbage but the udon was delicious, so long as the one who made it was Taki-san, and he works every week day _except_ Wednesday.

Going this past week without hearing from Daichi had been surreal. He felt so lonely, he just wanted to cry.

_He hates me._

_He really hates me._

And now it was Saturday again and they were supposed to meet that night, like they always did, and Sugawara didn’t have the courage to even type out the message to bail on him.

He sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes. His phone screen had gone dark while he had been ruminating and he brightened it once more, staring at Daichi’s last message.

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _gonna be little late, get ready to hear some bullshit from this morning_

Sugawara’s eyes filled with moisture and he rubbed them. It was the bullshit from that morning that had made him snap.

Daichi got confessed to at his school. He got confessed to a _lot_ at his school.

It made Sugawara uncomfortable. He felt uneasy, knowing that Daichi was at an entirely different university, making all sorts of connections with people Sugawara didn’t know. He was so charming and handsome and great… of _course _people were falling in love with him left and right.

It made Sugawara’s stomach hurt.

How was he supposed to stay Daichi’s number one if he couldn’t be there to chase the competition away, like he did back in high school?

This meeting up once a week thing that they did just wasn’t enough to ease Sugawara’s mind. He wanted to see him more. He wanted to _do _more when they did see each other. He wanted to call him his boyfriend and know that Daichi was doing the same, telling every person who confessed to him that he couldn’t date them because he was taken. He wanted that information to spread around until no one even _tried _to confess to him because there was no way they could succeed.

“Oh my god just _message him already_!”

Sugawara jumped in surprise at the sudden voice cutting through his bedroom.

Kuroo stood in his doorway, hands placed against the frame on either side. He gave him a narrow glare.

“Moping isn’t going to make things better. So just talk to him.”

Sugawara groaned and brought his knees up to his chest.

“I’m scared!” he whined. “He hasn’t spoken to me all week! Doesn’t that mean he hates me?”

“You haven’t spoken to him all week either, you dumbass. Do you hate _him_?”

Sugawara chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“No, of course I don’t hate him,” Sugawara finally relented. He glanced at his screen and gulped. “Has… has he said anything to you?”

Kuroo entered the room and slouched into the desk chair at the foot of the bed.

“Nah. Kita said he’s still got our group chat muted. And he hasn’t answered my private messages for like… six months. Think that’s also muted.”

“I taught him how to do that,” Sugawara said, small smile turning up his lips. “He said he wished he could mute people in real life and so I showed him how to mute them on the internet instead.”

“So _you’re _the traitor.”

Sugawara chuckled.

Kuroo lifted his feet and rested them on the mattress. “You’re only making it worse, waiting.”

Sugawara blew out a long breath.

“Fine,” he mumbled.

He lifted his phone, bit the bullet, and typed out a fast message.

** _Sugasm: _ ** _Hanazawa switched my schedule so I can’t meet up tonight, sorry_

“What did you say?” Kuroo asked the instant after he sent it, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Sugawara cleared his throat. “None of your business.”

Kuroo jumped out of the chair and crawled across the bed towards him. Sugawara squeaked and attempted to escape, but Kuroo shoved him into the mattress on his stomach and then stretched out on top of him. He wrestled the phone around so he could see the screen over his shoulder.

He clicked his tongue and shoved Sugawara’s face down in the pillow.

“You coward bitch,” he said and folded his hands over his spine between his shoulder blades.

Sugawara let out a breathless groan, lungs protesting against the weight on top of him.

“Get… off…” he wheezed.

“No. This is your punishment for being an idiot.”

“God I hate you.”

“I love you too. See, isn’t that easy? Tell Sawamura you love him right now or else I’ll _never _get off.”

Sugawara opened his mouth to tell him just how much he could _not _do that, but his phone buzzed in his hand and they both looked at it.

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _no_

Fresh tears stung Sugawara’s eyes. He blinked them away to watch the next messages pop up on the screen.

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _we made a promise_

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _every Saturday, no excuses_

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _missing one leads to missing two, then three, then every other week until we stop meeting altogether_

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _so no._

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _i dont accept your excuse_

** _Dai-hard 69: _ ** _see you at 7_

Sugawara sniffled and pressed his face down in the pillow. Kuroo rolled to his side next to him.

“Sawamura is such a man,” he hummed. “Super sexy how he takes charge like that, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Sugawara muttered into the pillow case.

Kuroo chuckled and a hand ruffled the hair at the back of Sugawara’s head.

“Cheer up. Just tell him you like him and you can get dick again tonight.”

Sugawara groaned and rolled his face to the side to watch as Kuroo climbed out of the bed and headed across the room.

“But this time, text me if you’re staying out all night,” he said in the doorway, throwing back a disapproving frown. “I thought you were dead last time, insensitive prick. You _know _I worry.”

Sugawara grunted.

“Answer me, please.”

“_Fine_.”

Kuroo smirked. “Thaaaaanks.”

He left and Sugawara looked at his phone again. He read over the messages again and again, but he couldn’t tell by the way Daichi had worded them whether or not he was angry with him. Maybe a little annoyed, but that could be in response to Sugawara’s weak attempt at bailing on their date. Daichi already spoke over text that way. Abrupt and without punctuation or emojis. It was almost impossible to tell what he was feeling through any of the messages he sent Sugawara. Messages filled with anger were delivered the same as ones cooing over a picture of a dog.

There was no way to tell what was in store for him that night.

He’d just have to wait and see for himself.

** _Sugasm: _ ** _see you at 7_

* * *

“Sorry I’m late.”

Sugawara nearly choked on the words as they left his mouth. It had taken five minutes after he had entered the bar for him to get the courage to walk over to his and Daichi’s usual circular booth, where he was already waiting, chin in his palm, staring down at his phone.

The sight of him had frozen him in place just inside the door. It had only been a week, and yet it felt like he hadn’t seen him in a year, and a wave of emotions (mostly yearning) had swept over him. He almost turned and left, and probably would have if Daichi’s eyes hadn’t eventually glanced towards the door and fell on him.

“I missed the bus so I had to catch a cab instead,” Sugawara explained as he sat on the seat across from Daichi, instead of directly beside him like they usually sat. “And traffic was a little ridiculous so we got stuck for a few minutes and…”

He was rambling. It was weird. Normally they didn’t dwell on the reason _why _they were late. And he was only about fifteen minutes late anyway, which wasn’t nearly the longest time the other had to wait. No, nothing would top that weekend two months ago when Daichi had come to meet him after being released from the hospital after surgery, three hours late and still high on anesthetic, giggling and mumbling, “no excuses” over and over under his breath while Sugawara tried to convince him to let him take him home.

“Don’t worry about it,” Daichi said, cutting him off.

A server walked up to the table and set down a bottle of shochu and two cups. They ordered food and the server left, silence spreading between them in his absence.

Sugawara cleared his throat and picked at his thumbnail, staring at the motion.

“So… how are you? Anything… anything interesting happen at school this week?” he asked and _God _he sounded like a parent making small talk at dinner with his moody preteen.

“No…”

“I’ve been really busy,” Sugawara went on, desperate to keep silence from stagnating the air. “Hanazawa-sensei has been on my case all week. Dude won’t give me a break. I fucked up _one _culture three weeks ago and he still hasn’t forgotten about it. I don’t know why he hates me so much. He treats Kuroo way better than me and never gets mad at him, even though he makes more mistakes than me—”

“Suga—”

“It’s bullshit just because he also went to Nekoma and thought the Nekoma and Karasuno rivalry thing was annoying so he has this bad attitude about Karasuno—”

“_Suga._”

Sugawara clamped his mouth shut, lifting his eyes to meet Daichi's stare. His brows were furrowed and he leaned his elbows on the table, hands circling his biceps. Several seconds of silence ticked between them before he spoke again.

“Suga…”

Sugawara never thought he’d actually get sick of hearing Daichi say his name before.

“We should talk about… what happened last time,” Daichi finally said.

_Oh no._

Sugawara gulped. “Should we?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Daichi looked perplexed. “Because… because we need to. We can’t keep just… _not _talking about it.”

Sugawara hummed. He reached for the bottle of shochu but then lowered his hand when he noticed how it trembled.

Daichi cleared his throat. “Suga…”

_Oh no._

Daichi’s expression had turned apologetic. That wasn’t good. Not good at all. Because if Daichi looked apologetic, then that meant he was about to apologize. And an apology right now, when they were talking about _this _might as well be a rejection.

_Sorry, that was a mistake._

_Sorry, I regret doing it._

_Sorry, I don’t feel that way about you._

That was what he was about to say, right?

Alarms went off in Sugawara’s head, blaring for evasive maneuvers, something, _anything _to preserve his sanity and almost breaking heart.

Sugawara grabbed the shochu and poured it into one of the cups.

“It’s not a big deal, Daichi,” he said, stopping him before he could deliver the final blow and reject him and the accumulation of all his feelings over the past few years.

Daichi blinked at him. “It’s… not?”

“It’s not,” Sugawara said. He slid the cup closer to himself, begging his hands to stop shaking. “It’s fine,” he said, with a shrug. “I’m not worried about it.”

“Oh…”

“People just…” Sugawara lifted the cup to his lips. “People just _do _things when they’re drunk.” He downed the alcohol and immediately filled the cup again. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Daichi was staring at him. Intently. Almost _too _intently. He watched with a burning gaze as Sugawara lifted the second cup of shochu to his mouth and drank. His eyes dipped down his face, lingering on his lips when he lowered the cup once more.

“Yeah,” he finally said, voice rough. He slowly reached out and pulled the bottle of liquor towards him. “You’re right.” He filled his cup, gaze darting between it and Sugawara. When he lifted the cup to his lips, he paused, looking up at him. “People just do… _things_. When they’re drunk.”

A thrill shot down Sugawara’s spine as he realized the implication of those words, accompanying the long gulp he took of the alcohol.

_Oh._

_Oh._

Sugawara hadn’t intended it to mean that. He really hadn’t. But…

_Oh._

That worked.

Their server returned to the table and set down their food. Sugawara ordered them two pints of beer and the server retreated once more. For the next hour, neither of them spoke. They merely ate and drank, and drank, and _drank_, inching slowly around the curve of the booth until they were eventually sitting side by side, thighs touching under the table.

Sugawara could feel his sobriety fleeing, replaced with a heady, hazy intoxication. Soon, his inhibitions lifted, and he no longer feared Daichi’s rejection and repulsion.

He leaned against his shoulder, resting his hand on Daichi’s thigh.

For a moment, he merely stroked circles on his jeans with the tips of his fingers. Under the light touch, Sugawara could feel the bulge of muscle. It entranced him, the way Daichi’s thigh flexed, tightening under his fingertips. The closer he roamed towards the inner seam of his jeans, the more he twitched, until his hand finally covered Sugawara’s, calling an end to his exploration.

Sugawara peered up into his face, meeting hazy, half lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

Daichi rubbed his lips together, gaze wandering over his face, spending extra time on his mouth.

“Do…” he began, voice low. “Do you wanna…”

“Yeah,” Sugawara interrupted. “Yeah I do.”

Daichi’s fingers tightened around his hand before releasing him. They crawled out of the booth and staggered their way across the bar to the door, thanking the server they passed along the way.

“See you next week,” he said, giving them a smile.

Sugawara wondered if he knew. If he had any idea whatsoever where they were planning on going, what they were planning on doing next.

If he were sober, maybe he’d worry about it. It was awkward, after all. He didn’t really want anybody, especially not one of the employees of their favorite bar, to know the details of their relationship.

But at the moment, he was too under the influence to care too much what the server may or may not know about Sugawara’s and Daichi’s less than pure intentions.

Out on the street, Daichi stumbled, and Sugawara caught him around the waist.

He was drunk. Drunker than Sugawara.

Again.

Just like the last time, Sugawara had pretended to drink more than he did, watching the lucidity leave Daichi’s face as he ordered drink after drink, no thoughts of a hangover in his mind. The sting of guilt made him flinch as he steadied him and pulled him down the sidewalk.

He was like a predator, waiting until his prey was wounded to attack.

_Haha… I’m garbage…_

But this time it was a little bit different. Daichi had consciously drank after the implication that something like this would happen once they were drunk. He had willingly done it, and _fast_.

Almost as if he was eager to get to this point.

At least… that was what Sugawara was going to tell himself.

_Wow, I’m garbage._

They wound up at the same hotel as last time and Sugawara booked the room at the front desk. The man helping them eyed them quietly, lingering on how Daichi’s forehead leaned on Sugawara’s shoulder from where he hugged him from behind.

The man passed over Sugawara’s card.

“Ya know,” he said, collecting the room key. “It’s way cheaper to just divorce your wives and do this at home.”

Sugawara’s cheeks flushed.

“Might not seem like it,” he went on. “But if this is going to be a weekly thing from now on…” He handed the key to Sugawara. “That shit’s gonna add up real quick.”

Sugawara cleared his throat. “We don’t have wives…”

“Then girlfriends.”

“Don’t have those either.” Sugawara took a step away from the counter, nudging Daichi to release him and walk at his side. He hesitated, glancing back at the front desk worker. “Nosy roommates though…”

He snickered. “Carry on then.”

Sugawara led Daichi to the elevator.

It was different this time. There wasn’t any desperate, passionate kissing or laughing. It was… somber.

Maybe it was because Daichi was drunker this time.

Maybe it was because Sugawara had accidentally cheapened their relationship by possibly implying he didn’t want to do this type of stuff while they were sober.

_Oops._

He had fucked up.

Again.

But that was a problem for another time.

Because they had finally made it to the room and Daichi’s hands were suddenly on Sugawara’s hips, pulling him back against him as he pressed his lips against the side of his throat.

Sugawara would worry about fixing this misunderstanding later.

He staggered farther into the room, pulling Daichi behind him, until he tripped over his feet and fell onto the foot of the bed on his stomach, bouncing against the mattress. Daichi’s fingers dug in to his hips and dragged them up and back. He ground against his ass and Sugawara moaned into the mattress, gripping the bedding tight until it bunched and wrinkled from its formerly pristine condition.

Daichi shoved the hem of Sugawara’s shirt up to his shoulder blades, rough palms smoothing over his skin and drawing shivers to the surface. Despite being drunk out of his mind, Daichi’s touch was gentle. Soft. When he leaned over and Sugawara felt the sting of his lips sucking a bruise on his spine, it didn’t hurt.

_God, I’m garbage._

Sugawara buried his face in the bed and tried to ignore his guilt and shame, concentrating only on Daichi’s hands as they undressed him down to his socks. His touch felt so sure, so confident, not sloppy and desperate and drunk as they should. If he concentrated hard enough, he could imagine that Daichi wasn’t drunk at all… that this was something he was doing because he loved Sugawara and wanted to be with him, as his boyfriend and not just his friend who he fucked on the weekends.

Daichi rolled Sugawara onto his back, hands traveling under his bare thighs to behind his knees, lifting them up to his hips. His face was flushed, lips parted as he breathed heavily, eyes darting across Sugawara’s naked body. He pulled his shirt up and over his head and Sugawara bit down on his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to tell him to _hurry up._

The rest of his clothes came off as easily as the shirt and then he was nudging Sugawara farther up the bed, crawling after him. Daichi ripped the comforter and top sheet out from under them and shoved it aside, settling himself in between Sugawara’s thighs and leaning over him on his elbows.

He finally kissed him on the mouth, tenderly at first. Sugawara cupped his face in his hands, head lifting off of the pillow to kiss him deeper, desperate to replace the doubt and shame in his mind with thoughtless passion.

They kissed and kissed, until they were both panting and Daichi’s arm stretched across the bed in the direction of the night table where a small collection of lubricant and lotions and condoms waited. He broke off their kiss to see what he was doing as he selected a bottle at random and brought it towards him, popping the lid open with his thumb.

Daichi pushed up on one hand but Sugawara hurriedly held his face tighter, keeping him in place. He panted, looking down at him in confusion.

“Daichi,” Sugawara whispered. “Before you do anything, I need you to tell me that you actually _want_ to do this.”

He blinked, and God he looked so perplexed, hazy eyes searching his face like he had just spoken a foreign language.

“Daichi—”

“Shh,” he interrupted. “No. I should… _I _should be asking you… that.”

“No, I should because—”

“Shhhhhhh.” Daichi kissed him and then leaned away again. “Suga… do you want me to do this?”

“It doesn’t matter what I wa—”

“Suga.”

Sugawara gasped as Daichi’s hand was suddenly between his legs, fingers oiled. Fuck, when did he do that?

Daichi’s eyes held Sugawara’s as one slick finger circled his entrance.

“Do you want this?”

Sugawara bit down on his bottom lip, fingers burying in Daichi’s hair.

“Yes,” he finally relented. He choked on a breath when Daichi pushed immediately inside after his confirmation. “_Ahh…_” Sugawara’s head dropped back on the pillow as the finger slid in up to the second knuckle. Sugawara released his head and gripped his shoulders instead, digging his nails into his skin.

He was good at it.

Daichi was good at this, as if he had done it before, more than once. His touch was gentle but forceful, plunging into Sugawara in a way that was both invasive and _so good_ at the same time. When he added another finger and the stretch was almost too much, Daichi caught his moan in a kiss and licked into his mouth, drowning out any feeling of discomfort. Sugawara went dizzy from the conflicting sensations. The arousal and desire distracted from the strangeness of him being inside until that felt good too and his hips started moving with him, attempting to keep him there.

When Daichi removed his fingers, Sugawara actually let out a cry of complaint, reached for his arm.

Daichi’s other hand knotted in his messy hair and tugged his head back to close his mouth over his, sliding his tongue in and ravaging him senseless until he went hazy, mind fuddled. He vaguely heard the sound of the bottle of lube opening again and then the next thing he knew, Daichi was thrusting inside him.

Tears stung his eyes but it didn’t hurt. He felt full and overwhelmed and a little bit sad but mostly drunk on the fact that Daichi was _inside _him.

Sugawara lifted his hips eagerly, wordlessly giving Daichi permission to keep going.

Daichi broke off their kiss and let out a groan, bracing himself on his palms as he retreated and then slammed back in.

“_Fuck…_” Daichi panted. “_Suga…_”

Oh good.

He _was _still thinking about him.

Relief filled him and Sugawara let out a small cry as he continued to thrust into him, getting rougher and deeper with each stroke.

It was a relief that Daichi still understand who he was with. Sugawara had feared momentarily that he might not know, not care, so long as he felt good, got laid. Sugawara was scared that he could possibly only consider Sugawara something to fuck.

With that thought, more guilt came.

_Haha... I'm garbage._

How could Sugawara think that? Daichi was his best friend, had been for _years_. Even if there were no feelings of love from him, the way Sugawara had for Daichi, he was still his best friend and there was no way he could ever think of him as just some object.

Even if Sugawara had fed him the idea that maybe that was the direction he wanted their relationship to go.

One of Daichi’s hands slipped down and gripped the back of his knee, hiking his leg up and over his shoulder. The tighter stretch and lifted angle sent a new wave of pleasure through him with every thrust, as Daichi’s shaft hit the sweet spot, over and over again.

Sugawara released a sobbing moan, head falling back in the pillow. His entire body felt wound impossibly tight, tensing with delicious anticipation as the pleasure built and built, dragging him closer to euphoria and the promise of release.

_“Ah- ah—_” Sugawara gripped Daichi’s shoulders so hard that he could feel his nails breaking the skin, not that he had the rational frame of mind to apologize for that.

He was so close, he could feel himself beginning to unravel, on the very edge of an orgasm, not yet fully grasping it. But then his drunken mind decided it was the perfect time to remind him that he had forgotten to text Kuroo to let him know he was staying out later than expected.

For some reason, his intoxicated brain thought it a wonderful idea to put this sudden thought to words, but Daichi had also decided at that moment to wrap his hand around Sugawara’s erection, and he was instantly coming, choking out a whimpered, “_Kuroo—” _before it devolved into a cry of ecstasy as waves of rolling pleasure exploded through him.

He was so overcome with the sensation of release that at first, he it didn’t register what had happened.

Not until Daichi was drawing out of him and falling out of the bed, grabbing his clothes up off of the floor.

His sudden retreat was a shock and Sugawara suddenly felt empty and lonely, wishing he’d come back, why did he—

And then realization struck.

_Oh god._

Sugawara had called out _Kuroo’s name _in the middle of having sex with Daichi.

“No—”

Sugawara sat up, going dizzy from the motion.

Daichi was fumbling with the buckle of his belt, hands quaking so hard that the metal jingled.

“Wait,” Sugawara pleaded, voice rough and weak. “Daichi—”

Daichi ripped his shirt on over his head and stumbled towards the door, bending to scoop up his shoes on the way instead of pausing to pull them on.

“Daichi!”

But it was no use.

Daichi was already gone and the door was slammed shut behind him, the sound cutting through Sugawara as if it had struck him across the face.

He collapsed back in the bed, hands over his face. His eyes stung and his stomach churned.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

How could Sugawara fuck up that bad?

What was his problem?

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Sugawara was so _stupid_.

_Oops._

* * *

Kuroo tapped the corner of his cell phone, staring at the television but not paying attention to the movie playing. He glanced towards the door for what had to be the hundredth time, and then checked his phone, also for the hundredth time, maybe even the thousandth.

No new messages.

Damn that Sugawara Koushi.

Kuroo had _told _him to message him if he was going to be out late. Did he think he was just joking around when he said he worried?

Damn bastard.

Sugawara was just some country hick, totally unaccustomed to city life. He still got lost on an almost weekly basis, despite having lived in Tokyo now for a year. Just how the hell was Kuroo supposed to go to bed when he was still out there, possibly passed out drunk in a gutter in a shady part of town, ripe for the mugging?

He missed Kenma. Kuroo _never _had to worry about Kenma.

Why would he worry about someone who never left his house? The only thing Kuroo ever worried about when it came to Kenma was whether or not he had eaten any vegetables or seen the sun that week.

Those were simpler times.

But now he had a troublesome roommate who constantly got on the wrong buses and trains, forgetting that there was more than one on which to get.

And he hadn’t messaged him all night.

Kuroo grumbled and sent out his fifth message of the hour.

**_Kuroh-yeahbby: _ ** _for fux sake just tell me if ur ded or not so i can sleep_

He groaned and shoved his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. He scrubbed his face and then glanced into the kitchenette across the room, contemplating if he should brew himself a pot of coffee.

Just as he was thinking it, sudden pounding erupted from the front door, making him shriek.

He sucked his soul back into his body at the fright and rolled off of the couch, heart in his throat. The pounding persisted and he gulped, glancing at the clock on the wall.

_Who the fuck?_

It couldn’t be Sugawara. He had a key. He lived there. He wouldn’t knock.

Unless he lost his key. Or unless he was just too drunk to remember how to use it.

Kuroo crossed the dorm and unlocked the door. The instant he pulled it open, he caught a fist in his cheek, sending him sprawling backwards and to the floor with a resounding _THUD._

“Oooooowww!” he whined, kicking his bare heels up and down on the floor. He pressed a palm over his aching cheek and stared up at Daichi as he stepped into the dorm and kicked the door shut behind him.

His flushed, sweat streaked face was red and twisted with fury, a shadow fallen over his icy gaze. Kuroo had never seen an expression like that on Daichi’s face before and the mere sight of it chilled him to the bone.

_Oh._

_Fuck._

Daichi leaned over and fisted his hands in the front of his shirt before hauling him up off of the floor and slamming him against the wall, stepping close until their noses nearly touched.

“_Traitor bitch_,” Daichi hissed and Kuroo could smell the alcohol on his hot breath.

“Wha-what? Uhm, let’s chill a little bit, okay, Sawamura? Buddy?” Kuroo stammered, never fearing for his life more than in this one moment. “Ho-how about you let me go and we talk this out?” He gripped Daichi’s wrists and attempted to free himself from his hold. “What’s got you so angry?”

Daichi tightened his grip on his shirt and shoved him harder against the wall.

“Traitor. Fucking piece of shit traitor I’ll _kill _you.”

“_Why?_” Kuroo yelped. “What did I do?”

“I trusted you!”

“Please tell me what I did! I’m so confused!”

“I trusted you and confided in you and you… you…” Daichi’s teeth gritted and his nose scrunched.

“Sawamura—”

“_You’re a fucking traitor! I’m going to kick your ass!_”

Daichi pulled one fist back, cocking it for a punch, and Kuroo released a scream.

“Wait! _WAAAAIIIT!_” Kuroo’s hand flashed out, slamming into Daichi’s throat.

Daichi’s eyes flew wide and he choked, instantly releasing him and staggering backwards.

“_Sorry_!” Kuroo squeaked, but also instantly swept Daichi’s legs out from underneath him. His heavy body crumpled to the floor and Kuroo rolled him onto his stomach before sitting on his back, locking his hands tight behind him.

Daichi coughed into the floor for a few seconds until he recovered from the throat punch, and then immediately started struggling, growling out expletives and promises to slaughter Kuroo and dump his body in the bay.

Kuroo cursed and pulled his phone from his pocket, struggling to not get bucked off by Daichi’s fighting.

He quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone.

“_Sup!_” Bokuto answered, and thank _God _he was still awake.

“Gather the captains,” Kuroo panted. “We’re throwing an _intervention._”

* * *

“Why does Sugawara own so many belts anyway?”

Kuroo glanced over just in time to see Bokuto whip Oikawa’s ass with a black, leather belt they pilfered from Sugawara’s closet. Oikawa screeched and collapsed to the floor, teal beanie that had formerly been hiding his messy bedhead from view falling off and displaying his shame for everyone to see.

“_KOU-CHAN YOU SHITSTAIN THAT FUCKIN’ HURT!_” he wailed, clutching his left ass cheek.

Bokuto cackled and Kuroo hummed, finishing buckling the last belt around Daichi’s crossed ankles.

“He’s got girly hips and a fat ass so he has to buy pants a size up,” he said. “And then they don’t fit his waist right. Hence the belts.”

“How fat is his ass?” Oikawa recovered from the blow and dragged his hat back over his hair before sitting up on his knees.

“Good question.” Kuroo stood and took a step back. “Sawamura, how fat is Suga-chan’s ass?”

Daichi didn’t reply.

He was giving them the silent treatment, head hanging forward and hiding his face from view as he sat, bound to Kuroo’s desk chair by numerous black, grey, and brown leather belts. His hands were lashed together behind the back of the chair, pulling his wide shoulders back and stretching his chest tight against his sweat soaked t-shirt.

It had been a struggle to get him where he was.

Bokuto had been the first to show up and Daichi had fought them off easily, despite their superior height over him. Alcohol and rage made the guy hulk out, and he had managed to land another couple of punches on Kuroo’s aching face before Ushijima and Oikawa had shown up next and helped subdue him.

And then Kita had come moseying inside, fifteen minutes later, dressed in a cozy knit sweater and sipping from a thermos of black coffee, completely unbothered by the sight of the four men tying his dorm mate up with belts in the middle of the entrance.

Now he was on the couch, shaking hands with Ushijima in that overly civil way that only those two could ever pull off in the middle of the night at an impromptu intervention for a violent drunk.

“I’ve got a good question too,” Bokuto said, raising his hand.

“Yes?” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest.

“Why are we here?” he lowered his hand.

Everyone looked to Kuroo for the answer. Kita sipped his coffee with an annoyingly calm expression, only mildly curious, if that.

“I’ll tell you why,” Kuroo said. He faced Daichi, staring at the top of his head where it hung forward over his chest. “I was just sitting here, minding my own business. When _this _guy showed up and _punched me in the face._”

“Nice,” Bokuto said.

Oikawa pushed his flat hair out of his eyes. “Well. What did you do to piss him off?”

“Nothing!”

“C’mon, you had to have done _something_,” Bokuto scoffed. “Daichi wouldn’t punch you for no reason.”

“I didn’t do shit!” He paused. “At least… not that I know of…”

Ushijima stood and joined the other three. He stared silently down at Daichi for long seconds. Everyone waited with bated breath for whatever he would come up with but when a whole minute passed without a word, Oikawa sighed.

“Well? Do you have something to say, Ushiwaka-chan?”

He glanced over at Oikawa. “Hm? Oh.” He faced Daichi again. “No.”

Kuroo rubbed his eyes and Oikawa groaned.

“You had to have done something!” Bokuto insisted, walking up to Kuroo and pushing his shoulder. “Think!”

“I didn’t! I’ve been a perfect angel!”

Kita also joined them, standing in front of Daichi. He observed him quietly and then gave a nod.

“He’s probably just hungry. I’ll make something.” Kita passed his thermos over to Oikawa and then headed for the kitchenette, rolling the sleeves of his sweater up.

“Why do all of your solutions involve eating?” Oikawa asked. “You can’t fix a shitty attitude with food, Kita-chan!”

“Maybe not, but I won’t give up on you so easily, Oikawa-san. Would you like an omelet?” he called as he opened the refrigerator.

Oikawa gasped indignantly.

He was silent for a moment.

“Yes please,” he mumbled.

Kuroo stared at Daichi.

What did he do? Why was he after him? Even when the others had shown up and helped get him under control, Daichi had gone directly for Kuroo and _only _Kuroo.

_What the fuck did I do?_

Ushijima returned from fetching a glass of water from the kitchen and held it under Daichi’s face.

“Drink, Sawamura.”

Daichi shifted, head lifting slightly. But he looked away, a drop of sweat flying off the tip of his nose.

“Fuck off,” he slurred.

“Wow,” Oikawa said, unscrewing the lid to Kita’s coffee and taking a sip. “So rude, Sawa-chan.”

“We’re just trying to help,” Bokuto said. “Will you tell us why you’re so mad?”

“Fuck off,” he said again, shoulders rolling as he pulled on his binds.

Kuroo groaned and rubbed his face, just to wince when pain exploded in the fresh bruises.

“C’mon Sawamura,” he begged. “Just tell me what I did so I can make it better!”

“You _can’t _make it better, bastard,” Daichi spat, yanking harder against the belts. “Fuck you. Traitor. Traitor Bitch, I’m gonna _kill _you, just wait. Fucking… fuck you, Traitor.”

“Traitor?” Ushijima repeated. He looked at Kuroo. “What did you do to betray him?”

Kuroo gave an exaggerated shrug, throwing his hands into the air. “I have no idea!”

“Think harder!” Oikawa demanded. “Go back to earlier. What did you do today?”

He sighed, head dropping back. Daichi was muttering under his breath about strangling him or something like that and he wracked his mind for _anything _that he could think of as to why Daichi would be on a murderous rampage right now.

“I didn’t do _anything _today,” he admitted. “It’s Saturday. So I just pigged out on snacks and watched TV all day. After lab, of course.”

“Saturdays are Daichi’s and Suga’s date nights!” Bokuto pointed out.

“Yeah, they met up earlier. I was staying up waiting to hear from Suga because I told him to tell me if he was staying out, but then Daichi showed up and attacked me.”

“Maybe something happened on their date then,” Oikawa said.

Kuroo turned back to Daichi. Ushijima was trying to get him to drink, nudging the side of his face with the glass of water, and he was stubbornly ignoring him, staring at the wall.

“Sawamura, what happened on your date tonight?” Kuroo asked.

Daichi’s eyes flashed towards him. “Wouldn’t _you _like to know?” he ground out through gritted teeth. “Traitor.”

“Something definitely happened,” Bokuto said with a serious nod, rubbing his chin.

Kita walked back into the room, carrying two plates. He passed one over to Oikawa, who perked and plopped down on the floor, crossing his legs. Kita took the other plate to Daichi and sat on the edge of the coffee table next to his chair. He took the chopsticks and cut off a portion of the steaming omelet and lifted it towards Daichi’s mouth.

“Ahhh,” he said, voice and face completely deadpan.

Daichi resisted for a few seconds, but his eyes were glued to the food. Eventually, he relented and opened his mouth. Kita gently placed it inside and Daichi chewed silently, watching close as he collected another bite and brought it to his lips.

For a minute, the dorm was silent as Kita fed Daichi. When his plate was clean, he let Ushijima pour the water into his mouth, some of it spilling over his cheeks and dripping off his jaw to wet his shirt.

“Feel better?” Kita asked as Ushijima set the empty glass aside.

Daichi sniffled. His lips pursed and he shifted on the chair. He met Kuroo’s gaze and looked away again, brows furrowing low over his eyes.

When he stayed stubbornly quiet, Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh.

“It’s no use,” he whined. “He’s not going to tell us. Just call Suga-chan and ask him!”

Daichi tensed.

Everyone was silent for a few more seconds as they watched him. Kuroo really didn’t want to have to ask Sugawara why Daichi had shown up at their door with intent to kill. But Daichi was so drunk… he couldn’t think rationally enough at the moment to tell any of them what was wrong.

He slowly reached into the pocket of his sweatpants.

And then paused, when Ushijima rested a hand on Daichi’s left shoulder, drawing his attention to his face.

“Sawamura,” he said, low voice calm and gentle. “I will not pretend to know what happened to you and how it is making you feel right now.” He paused, holding his stare. “But there is no greater mental torture than denying yourself the right to voice your feelings.”

Daichi stared up at him for a few silent moments before his chin trembled. Kuroo held his breath and watched Daichi’s brows wrinkle, eyes filling with moisture. He bit his bottom lip, chin still quivering, and then the tears slipped from his eyes and cut tracks down his flushed cheeks and dripped off of his jaw.

Kuroo’s stomach lurched and he gripped at his chest when it gave a tremendous ache.

Bokuto sucked in a sharp breath beside him and then immediately started sniffling, rubbing his eyes.

Daichi’s head fell forward again and he let out a choking sob, entire body shaking with the soul crushing sound.

Tears filled Kuroo’s eyes.

God why did that hurt so much?

Seeing Daichi- _Sawamura fucking Daichi for fuck’s sake_\- crying was so painful that soon even Oikawa was rubbing his eyes and looking pointedly away, pretending to be unaffected.

Daichi’s face lifted and his eyes, still overflowing with tears, met Kuroo’s gaze.

“_It’s… your… fault_,” he sobbed. “I _trusted _you!”

“What did I _do_?” Kuroo begged. “C’mon Sawamura please tell me! I promise I’ll do whatever I can to fix it—”

“You can’t fix it! It’s too late! It’s too _late_.” Daichi whimpered pitifully. “It’s too late… I love him. I love him so much but… but it doesn’t matter. Because he wants _you_.”

The room fell silent, save for his pained, breathless sobs and weak whimpers. Kuroo could feel every set of eyes turn to him, burning holes through his skull as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Kuroo’s mouth went dry and he gulped.

“_What?_”

* * *

Sugawara took a moment outside of the door to his dorm to collect himself.

He felt like hell.

The headache was already bad enough. Did the universe really have to add insult to injury and break his heart- again- too?

Other than being an absolute _idiot_, what did he do to deserve this? And how the hell was he supposed to fix it? He had called and texted Daichi’s phone for hours after he had stormed out last night but he hadn’t answered a single one.

_Stupid._

_I’m so stupid._

He had wanted to do it on his own terms, in his own time, but now that everything was shit, Sugawara supposed he would need to come clean and just _say it _already.

_I love you, Daichi._

_If you don’t feel the same way, I’ll cry every day until I die._

_All alone._

It was pathetic, and not at all as romantic as Sugawara had always hoped his confession would be, but it would have to do.

There would be no fireworks or doves or flashmobs singing and dancing to his favorite song.

It would just be Sugawara and his vulnerability, clumsily telling his best friend that he was in love with him and praying that he wouldn’t break his heart on the spot.

But it would have to do.

Because he couldn’t do _this _anymore.

Sugawara let out a sigh and unlocked the door. He went inside and removed his shoes, calling out a weak, “I’m back…”

Kuroo was going to be pissed at him. He had forgotten to tell him that he wouldn’t be coming home last night. After his blunder and Daichi’s disappearance, he had laid in bed crying and feeling sorry for himself, calling Daichi’s phone until he fell asleep in the middle of his sixth voicemail.

“Suga…”

Sugawara winced at the sound of Kuroo’s voice, glancing up from his socks to where his roommate stood, watching him.

“I know,” Sugawara said. “I know. I’m sorry I didn’t call or text last night. I was going to but I got drunk and forgot and—”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Kuroo waved his hands. His expression was apologetic, gentle.

Gross.

He cleared his throat. “Look… Suga… we should talk.”

Sugawara cocked an eyebrow and walked farther into the dorm. “Uh, okay? Why do you sound so weird? What’s up? Did something happen? What the fuck happened to your face?” He gripped Kuroo’s chin and turned his face to examine the dark bruising decorating his left cheek and eye.

Kuroo cleared his throat, cheeks turning pink. He gently removed Sugawara’s hand from his chin and patted it awkwardly.

“Suga… listen. You know I like you.”

“Uhm.”

“But I… I only like you like… well… like a _friend_. Sorry but you know I—”

“_Whoa_,” Sugawara interrupted, holding his hands up. “Why does it feel like I’m suddenly getting rejected out of the blue?

Kuroo looked sheepish. “I’m flattered, really. It’s a compliment to have a guy like you be in love with me but—”

“_EW._” Sugawara shrieked. “_EW! What the fuck!_” He gave Kuroo a look of disgust, nose scrunched. “I am _not _in love with you. _GROSS. _Are you _kidding me_? _Ew ew ew ew ew ew!_ Fuck, I’m going to barf.”

Kuroo pouted his lips. “_No offense, Tetsurou._”

“Ugh,” Sugawara pressed a hand over his mouth. “What the hell’s come over you? You _know _I’m in love with Daichi.”

“Well… yeah I _thought_ I did!” He let out an exasperated breath, throwing his hands in the air. “But that was before Sawamura showed up here at two am this morning and _beat the shit out of me _for supposedly stealing you away!”

Sugawara stared at him with wide eyes.

Kuroo huffed and fingered the bruise on his cheek tenderly, wincing.

“What?” Sugawara’s breath turned shallow, his heart pounded. “He… he came here? Why?”

Kuroo pointed at his black eye. “Did you just completely tune me out? He came to kick my ass.”

“_Why_?”

“Because he’s somehow got it in his head that you’re in love with me!”

Sugawara’s mouth went dry. “Oh my god.” His entire body went weak and he bent over, bracing himself on his knees.

Kuroo touched his shoulder. “Hey, you alright?”

“Kuroo, oh my god.”

“What? Did something happen last night?”

Sugawara squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds, desperately trying to calm his reeling mind. Then he looked up at Kuroo, a cold sheen of sweat turning his forehead clammy.

“We… we went to a hotel.”

“Fuckin’ _nice_.”

“But… in the middle… well near the end… I… I remembered how you told me to text you and _God _I was drunk and wasn’t thinking and I… I may have…”

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I fucking said your name. And then came all over myself.”

He tried not to laugh. Sugawara could see that Kuroo gave a valiant effort for the two whole seconds that passed before he was screaming laughter, gripping his stomach as he threw his head back. Tears streamed down his temples and his cackling turned almost to sobs.

“Stop,” Sugawara groaned. “Kuroo! Shut up!”

“Oh my fucking _GOD_,” Kuroo squeaked, folding forward, hugging his stomach tight. “That’s… that’s the _best_. Holy shit I gotta tell the others.” He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and unlocked the screen.

Sugawara whimpered and rubbed his face. “It was an accident. Fuck, I felt so stupid. After I said it, he just _left me there _before I even knew what was happening. And then he ignored me for the rest of the night.” He sighed and straightened. “What time did you say he showed up here?”

Kuroo finished typing out his message. “Hm? Oh uh… like two.”

Sugawara furrowed his brows. “That’s _way _later than when he left the hotel… what did he do for all those hours?”

“Probably went to a bar,” Kuroo said, checking his phone when it beeped. “Dude was drunk out of his _mind _when he showed up. He fucking hulked out on us. We had to tie him up just to calm him down. Then he fucking started _crying_, holy shit, it was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, it made me, Bo, _and _Oikawa start crying too.”

Sugawara’s chest tightened. “He… what? He _cried_? Why? Did you guys _hurt_ him?”

Kuroo stared at him dully. “He cried because he was _sad_, Suga.”

His heart slammed against his ribcage and he gulped. “Why was he sad?”

“Are you stupid? Have you even been listening to me? He was sad because he thought you were in love with me.”

“Why…” Sugawara began, breathless. “Why would that make him sad?”

“God you’re just as oblivious as he is.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and then gripped Sugawara’s shoulders in both hands, holding his stare. “This morning, Daichi showed up, drunk. He attacked me, and then _cried _because he was convinced that you were in love with me. Now c’mon. Use that big beautiful brain of yours. What does that _sound like _to you?”

Sugawara’s eyes stung and he sniffled.

“Is… is Daichi in love with me?”

Kuroo smiled crookedly and squeezed his shoulders.

“Ask him yourself,” he said and released him. He took a step backwards and pointed at the closed door to Sugawara’s bedroom. “He’s in your room.”

Sugawara sucked in a sharp breath, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

“Hopefully he didn’t puke in your bed!” Kuroo laughed and headed towards the kitchenette.

Sugawara gulped and swiped at his eyes. He straightened his clothes and hesitated, giving himself the chance to calm down, and then opened the door of his bedroom.

Daichi lay on his side in Sugawara’s bed, several of his belts wrapped around him, locking his arms behind his back, legs together. Sugawara closed the door behind him and walked up to the bed, peeking over Daichi’s shoulder. He couldn’t see- or smell- any vomit and let out a breath of relief.

“You have a lot of belts.”

Sugawara jumped at the sudden gravelly voice. Daichi didn’t move, still facing the wall.

“And you’ve got my favorite one around your thighs,” Sugawara said softly. He tiptoed up to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out to tug on the grey leather of the belt tied tight around Daichi’s thighs. “You better not have stretched it out.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Daichi’s hands twisted against the belt binding them together.

Sugawara rested his hand on the side of Daichi’s thigh, staring at the back of his head. He chewed on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from just asking already.

_Daichi, are you in love with me?_

“Why are you here?” Sugawara asked instead.

“… guess I got confused on my way home.”

“Kuroo said you got here around two. What were you doing before that?”

Daichi shifted, shoulder rolling slightly.

“Dunno.”

“Are you lying?”

Daichi’s head rubbed against the pillow and he tugged on his bindings again.

“I went drinking,” he said. “Just got a couple drinks. That’s all.”

Sugawara cocked his head to the side. “Was having sex with me so bad that you were trying to drink the memory away?”

Daichi tensed, belts creaking as his muscles flexed under them.

_Oh, that was a little mean._

Sugawara pursed his lips and touched Daichi’s arm, ignoring the way he flinched.

“Daichi, why did you punch Kuroo?”

He let several moments pass before answering the question in a low, rough mumble.

“You’re the one who said it, Suga. People just… _do _things when they’re drunk.” He sniffled. “It’s no big deal.”

Sugawara closed his eyes and counted slowly to five.

When he opened his eyes again, he slid his hand up to his shoulder and pulled. Daichi resisted at first, trying to stay on his side, but Sugawara tightened his grip and forced him to roll to his back.

Daichi looked reluctantly into his face, and Sugawara’s heart strained at the sight of his bloodshot eyes and the dark circles surrounding them. His nose was flushed, his cheeks pale.

Sugawara reached up and tenderly pushed his messy hair back from his forehead, fingers trailing down his temple to his cheek.

“How do you feel?” he asked, voice soft.

Daichi looked away.

“Fine.”

“Fine?” Sugawara’s thumb stroked over his cheekbone. “Not hungover?”

Daichi’s eyes slid slowly shut. “Ushijima kept forcing me to drink water.”

“Hmm… gotta pee?”

“I peed your bed.”

Sugawara froze, eyes widening. “Wha—” He looked down Daichi’s body to his pants, but when he saw they were completely dry, Daichi chuckled and he turned back to him. “Oh fuck off,” Sugawara smiled and flicked his nose.

The corner of Daichi’s lips lifted. “Shinsuke helped me pee earlier. It was fucking awkward but they refused to untie me.”

Sugawara giggled. “Kita-san is a very… _dedicated_ roomie.”

“It’s like having a super overbearing mom. But he’s a great cook so I guess I can’t complain too much.”

Sugawara dragged his gaze over Daichi’s chest. His shirt was wrinkled and rumpled under the two belts buckled around it. One just below his shoulders and cutting into his pectorals, and the other at the top of his stomach. His shirt was teased up over his belly button, revealing smooth, tan skin and dark black hair tracing a neat path down under his jeans.

It was… hot… seeing Daichi tied up, messy and vulnerable like this, in Sugawara’s bed.

Even though he had bigger things to think about, like clearing up the misunderstanding of the night before, asking Daichi if he loved him, confessing his own feelings… he couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting over the front of his pants, remembering not only last night but also last week, shamefully wondering when it would happen again, hopefully next time without the alcohol and the drama.

Sugawara cleared his throat and forced his eyes back to Daichi’s face. He inhaled a deep breath and then let it slowly out.

“Daichi,” he said. “There’s something I gotta tell you.”

Daichi’s brows furrowed and his eyes opened, though he didn’t meet Sugawara’s gaze.

“… I don’t want to hear it,” he admitted in a soft whisper.

Sugawara’s heart ached. “I think you do.”

“No… I don’t want to hear it. Please don’t make me listen.”

His voice had taken on a weak, whimpering warble and Sugawara just needed to get it over with.

“It’s true,” he said. “People _do_ things when they’re drunk. Things they might regret, things they might not mean.”

Daichi flinched.

Sugawara gulped. “Things like… remembering in the middle of sex that they forgot to text their roommate that they wouldn’t be coming home… then stupidly thinking it was a good time to bring it up… but only managing to say their stupid roommate’s name before having- honestly- one of the best orgasms of their life.”

Daichi didn’t reply at first. He stared at the ceiling quietly, wrinkles between his eyebrows smoothing infinitesimally. Then he finally looked at him and Sugawara held his breath.

“What…” Daichi began. “What are you saying?”

“What does it sound like I’m saying?”

Daichi was silent.

Sugawara smiled and slowly unbuckled the belt around his thighs, pursing his lips in annoyance at how the hole had been stretched. He tossed it to the floor and looked at Daichi again.

“Daichi, why did you punch Kuroo in the face?”

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat and he croaked, “Why do you think?”

“Because he’s annoying?”

“Well you’re not _wrong_…”

Sugawara let out a laugh and thumbed off the button of Daichi’s jeans. He tugged the zipper down, eyes traveling languidly up his stomach and back to his face.

“So do you want to say it first… or me?”

Daichi’s stomach muscles flexed as Sugawara’s fingers dipped inside his pants.

“Ah… uhm…” he stammered. “Both… at the same time?”

Sugawara smiled and pushed up to lean over him, hand braced in the mattress.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Ready?”

Daichi nodded, eyelids fluttering when Sugawara stroked at the front of his underwear.

They hesitated for a moment and then Sugawara said,

“I love you.”

At the same time that Daichi said,

“I’m in love with you.”

Sugawara lowered and Daichi lifted his head off of the pillow to meet him in a kiss.

Considering it was the first time they were both sober- at least he hoped Daichi was sober- Sugawara couldn’t help but think of this kiss as their first. His heart pounded and he slanted their mouths together.

After a long moment, Daichi broke away for air, breath shallow.

“I love you,” he whispered and Sugawara kissed him again. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

He continued to breathe out the confession, over and over again between each kiss, until Sugawara’s eyes stung with tears and his heart was too full with emotion.

It hurt.

“I lo—”

“Shhh…” Sugawara pressed his fingers over Daichi’s lips, cutting the words off. “Daichi, you’re killing me. I’ve waited so long to hear that, if you keep saying it I’m going to get too happy and explode.”

Daichi sucked in a shuddering breath and suddenly tears were sliding down his temples. Sugawara’s eyes widened and he pulled his fingers away. “Daichi wha—”

“_I love you_,” Daichi sobbed. “_Suga I love you so much, you have no idea. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long but—_”

“Stop,” Sugawara begged, vision going blurry. “You’re going to make me cry too, just _stop_.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you… Suga I love you so much. I want to be with you forever and ever…” His eyes widened, tears streaming faster. “Suga, will you marry me? Let’s get married.”

Sugawara choked. He swiped the tears from his face and then thumbed over the ones still flowing from Daichi’s eyes.

“Jesus, Daichi. We’ve barely just confessed and you’re already proposing?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too but damn are you sure that’s not too fast?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

Sugawara stared down at him for long seconds. Finally, he leaned over and kissed him again, lips gentle.

When he pulled back, he whispered, “I’m not saying no.” He stroked his flushed cheeks. “But for now, let’s just take it one step at a time. I don’t want to miss out on being able to call you my boyfriend.”

Daichi let out a breathy chuckle. “Alright… Boyfriends first. And then… husbands.”

Sugawara giggled. “Deal.” He cupped his face in his hands and they kissed again, slow, and sweet, savoring the moment for long, long moments. Eventually Sugawara lifted his head again and gazed down into Daichi’s hazy eyes.

“Untie me,” he murmured. “I want to touch you.”

Sugawara smirked, fingers wandering back down to his opened pants.

“Nah,” he said. “I like you better like this.”

Daichi gulped. “Suga…”

“You know what’s a shame, Daichi?” he interrupted, playfully tugging on the waistband of his boxers. “Last night…” His fingers slipped inside his clothes, stroking coyly at the hair trailing down. “You didn’t get to finish… did you?”

Daichi’s eyelids dipped and he didn’t- or maybe _couldn’t_\- answer.

“You didn’t have a very good time at all last night, did you?” Sugawara went on, gently pushing at Daichi’s pants. “And it’s all my fault, isn’t it?”

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi argued, but his voice lacked conviction, shaky and low.

“Yes it is.”

“No it’s—”

Sugawara reached into his boxers and wrapped his hand around Daichi’s hardening shaft, cutting him off.

Daichi released a shuddering breath, head resting back in the pillow.

“Okay,” he said shakily. “It’s your fault. Now… make it up to me.”

Sugawara stifled a smirk. “I don’t think you’re in any sort of position to be making demands, Daichi…”

“Then untie me—”

“Another demand? Daichi… don’t make me punish you.”

Daichi let out a groan, eyes closing momentarily as Sugawara continued to stroke him.

“Suga please,” he said. “You’re the one who decided to make our romantic confession horny so quit playing coy and just fucking sit on my dick already.”

Sugawara sputtered and dropped his forehead down on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Daichi mumbled, hips flexing against his hand. “I drank so much last night. I think there’s still a little bit in my system.”

Sugawara lifted his head again. “Oh? I suppose I shouldn’t take advantage of you then?”

“I swear to god if you don’t sit on my dick immediately I’m going to cry again.”

Sugawara laughed and sat up on his knees. “That’s how you’re starting out this relationship, Daichi? Emotionally manipulating me into having sex with you?”

“Last night I had to hear you moan Kuroo’s name while you had _my _dick inside you—”

“Oh my god—”

“It was literally the worst night of my life and I cried so much—”

“_Oh my god—_”

“So I think I earned the right to be a spoiled bastard right now.”

Sugawara stared down at him, smile ticking up the corners of his lips. Before he could say anything though, Daichi added,

“And my arms are falling asleep, so the quicker we get this over with, the better.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue and slid off of the bed. “I already regret falling in love with you. If you’re going to be _this _bossy of a boyfriend—”

“I’ve been bossy my whole life and now is when you decide to complain about it?”

Sugawara unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down his legs. “Well, it was fine when we were friends but now it’s different. Maybe I want to be the bossy one now?”

Daichi didn’t reply and Sugawara glanced down at him, seeing his eyes locked on Sugawara’s thighs, cheeks flushed. A thrill shot down Sugawara’s spine and he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear, tugging on it and drawing Daichi’s eyes to the motion.

“Hey Daichi…” Sugawara said, voice lowering.

Daichi met his gaze.

“How long…” He teased the waistband of his boxers down below his hipbones and Daichi’s stare zeroed in on it. “How long have you wanted me?”

Daichi gulped.

“In _this_ way…” Sugawara’s fingers slipped down and stroked over the outline of his own erection under the fabric, sending a tingling heat through his lower body that made him impatient to get on with it, not fully committed to this teasing role he had decided to take on, but too stubborn to abandon it.

“I…” Daichi croaked. “I… for a long… time.”

“How long?”

Daichi’s eyes followed the course his fingers took, languidly skimming over himself in teasing strokes.

“Since…” he breathed out, shifting on the bed impatiently. “High school. Just a little bit after we became friends.”

“Hmmm? So long ago… why didn’t you ever say anything?” Sugawara began thumbing off the buttons of his shirt, slow and deliberate.

“Because… you make me a pussy.”

Sugawara snorted, not expecting that answer.

“I wanted to tell you,” Daichi mumbled. “If it was anyone but you, I would have.” His head sank into the pillow as he watched him, gaze softening. “But you make me weak. A scared little boy.”

Sugawara smiled. He finished opening his shirt and finally removed his boxers, growing cocky at the way Daichi’s body stiffened in response, arms and legs both pulling at his binds momentarily. Sugawara knelt one knee on the mattress and bent over to pull a small wicker basket out from underneath the bed. He shoved a hand inside and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Clutching the small bottle of lube in his fist, he crawled over and threw one leg over Daichi, straddling his hips.

Daichi sucked in a breath, hips lifting to meet him. Sugawara bit down on his bottom lip and dropped the bottle on the bed next to his knee in order to wrestle Daichi’s pants and boxers down enough to free his erection. He gave it a few lazy pumps and Daichi’s eyes closed, small breath escaping his mouth.

And this was… _so much better_ than the other times.

It wasn’t fueled by desperate passion. It was slow and lazy and Sugawara took his time, dragging his eyes over Daichi, bound and breathless beneath him.

And they weren’t the perfect conditions. Sugawara was a little hungover, Daichi probably even more. Harsh, morning light was seeping through the window across the room and he was conscious of the fact that Kuroo was there in the dorm with them, possibly able to hear and having the potential to barge in on them at any second. Sugawara hadn’t brushed his teeth yet that morning and he had barely slept at all the night before and Daichi no doubt felt even more bedraggled than he did but it was _better._

Far and away, sharing these intimate moments with one another was better when they were sober and fully understood the other’s feelings.

Huh… who would have thought it would be this easy?

Sugawara grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He wet his fingers and then leaned over Daichi, bracing himself with one hand, as he began prepping himself. He had done this before, many times, and made quick work of it, too eager for what would come next.

Daichi went half lidded as he watched, bottom lip pulling between his teeth. He shifted underneath him, belts creaking as he twisted against them.

“Untie me,” he mumbled, hips lifting and grinding against him. “I want to touch you… Suga… untie me.”

“No way,” Sugawara whispered. “I told you. I like you better like this.”

Daichi rubbed again and Sugawara held his breath.

“I want to touch you,” Daichi repeated.

“Too ba—”

“Untie me.”

“I—”

“Suga, untie me.”

Sugawara clicked his tongue. “So damn bossy. Sounds like I’m going to have to teach you how to _beg_.” He removed his fingers and sat up, staring down at Daichi with a defiant look.

“Just un—”

Sugawara hooked his hands in the belt circling his chest and yanked him up until their noses brushed.

“I’m in charge right now,” Sugawara whispered, catching Daichi’s bottom lip in his teeth. The soft flesh rolled out from the bite and Sugawara’s tongue swiped over it. “If you want something from me, you have to beg nicely for it.”

He held Daichi’s stare for a few more seconds before dropping him back against the mattress. Sugawara opened the bottle of lube again and oiled up Daichi’s shaft, careful to make it as painfully slow as possible, hand gliding gently up to the tip and then back down.

“Suga—”

“Pick your words wisely, Daichi,” Sugawara warned. “I _can _make this more painful.”

Daichi bared his teeth, head pushing down in the pillow. After a few seconds, Sugawara still lazily stroking his erection, he spoke again.

“Suga… _please _untie me.”

“Hmm… why?”

“I want to touch you.”

“Isn’t being touched by me enough?”

“No. I want to touch you. I want to kiss you. I want to be on you—”

“That’s too bad.” Sugawara shifted upwards, lining himself up. “Because it’s my turn to be on _you_.”

He watched Daichi’s face change into an expression of bliss as Sugawara lowered down onto him. Sugawara furrowed his brow, determined not to let the overwhelmingly full sensation intimidate him.

Being sober was better, but it was also terrifying in a way, having his inhibitions still intact. They made him want to retreat, go shy, timid. They made him want to give in and untie Daichi so that he could take charge. So Sugawara could lie back and let Daichi do what he wanted with him like the last two times, not giving him the chance to be embarrassed.

But as much as he wanted to give in to the urge to pass over the control, Sugawara’s stubbornness wouldn’t let him.

When he lowered all the way, sitting on Daichi’s hips and feeling stretched as tight as possible, he let out a shuddering breath and settled his hands on Daichi’s waist.

“_Fuck_,” Daichi moaned, hips flexing up and somehow sinking even deeper inside. “Suga… _Suga… _untie me _please_. Fuck, untie me, please, please, _please_, I want to touch you… God you look so good, _fuck_.”

Daichi was more vocal when he was sober. The sound of his moaning pleas made Sugawara shiver and he began to slowly gyrate his hips, lifting up and lowering back down in tiny, growing increments.

Daichi groaned and leaned his head back, mouth open as he panted and let out a stream of curses. His hips rose to meet Sugawara each time he dropped down, giving an extra thrust that made Sugawara’s breath hitch and his stomach tighten with mounting heat.

Sugawara gulped and leaned back, bracing his hands on Daichi’s thighs behind him, knotting his fingers in the fabric of his jeans.

“_Fuck_.” Daichi jerked his hips up, a soft _smack _echoing through the room. “Suga you look so good… so fucking good… _shit_…”

A drop of sweat slipped down Sugawara’s throat and tickled down his chest to his stomach, and he watched Daichi’s gaze follow it all the way down, teeth clenched, muscle in his jaw flexing.

Sugawara still wanted to give in, to pass over the control and let Daichi ravage him, but the thrill of observing Daichi’s unraveling sanity, feeling powerful and seductive on top of him, capable of killing him with a look, was too strong. He wanted to play into it more, harder. The need to torture Daichi _more _was so strong that it overrode his embarrassment, his desire to surrender.

Sugawara shrugged his shirt the rest of the way off his arms and leaned farther back, lifting his hips higher and dropping down harder. He released a whimpering moan, tightening around Daichi’s shaft as it hit the spot he was aiming for, sending a sting of pleasure through him.

“_Ah… Daichi_…” He dropped his head back, rolling his hips to do it again, bobbing erection twitching as the spot was brushed again. “_Daichi, Daichi, Daichi…_”

His thoughts were overtaken by the sensations tingling through his body, sweat dripping down his face and neck and spine. He no longer thought about control or embarrassment or inhibitions. All that mattered was that he was feeling so, _so_, good, feeling better by the second, and he chased the promise of release of all the heat and frustration mounting in his lower body. He moved on instinct, sliding up and down Daichi’s slick shaft at the perfect angle that gave him the most pleasure, not caring that his muscles were screaming and his arms were going shaky.

Daichi was no longer talking underneath him. Sugawara could hear only his loud breaths and occasional moans. He had no idea how close Daichi was, too overwhelmed by how close _he _was. He was so, so close, and yet felt so far away, the feeling staying just out of his grasp with every drop of his hips. He let out a choking sob and tore his right hand away from Daichi’s thigh. He reached around and wrapped his fingers around his jumping arousal and pumped it desperately.

Finally, he was coming, and Sugawara cried out, his motion going sloppy and disjointed as he rode the waves of his orgasm. He tried to keep it up, even when it was _too much_, and the stimulation grew almost painful. His muscles ached and he trembled with exhaustion, wanting nothing more than to surrender and collapse. But Daichi hadn’t finished yet, that he knew of, and he refused to quit before he did.

“_Hah… Daichi… I…_”

Suddenly, Daichi sat up, both of his arms exploding free of his binds. The belt lower on his chest snapped in half and he hurriedly tossed it, and the one that had been around his wrists, to the side before shoving the other up and over his head.

Sugawara gasped.

“_That was my second favorite bel—_”

He let out a squeak as Daichi’s hands gripped his waist and lifted him up just to toss him down on the mattress. And then he was up and over him, rough palms rolling him to his stomach and then dragging his hips up and back.

Fingers dug into Sugawara’s flesh and Daichi slammed back inside of him.

Sugawara cried out and gripped the bedding beneath him, burying his face in the pillow. He was still too overstimulated from his orgasm, but mixed with the tingling pain was intense arousal at being at Daichi’s mercy once more and he found that he didn’t want to stop.

Not yet.

Daichi’s thrusting was relentless. Sugawara bit down into the pillow, pushing his face in farther until he could barely breathe. His legs were weak and he wanted to sink down into the mattress, but Daichi’s hands on his hips were firm, keeping him in place as he plunged into him again and again and again, growing rougher with each stroke.

It hurt.

It felt good.

The sensations were so conflicting but in the end, the pleasure won out and Sugawara moaned, arching his spine and pushing back against Daichi as he pounded into him. He was just going to ride it out, enjoy it as much as he could until Daichi finally finished and ended the sweet torture, but apparently Daichi wasn’t satisfied with something like that.

One hand left Sugawara’s hip and reached around to wrap around his tired, half erect shaft.

Sugawara released a gasp and pushed up out of the pillow.

“Daichi, _no_,” he moaned.

“_Yes_,” Daichi countered, voice nothing but a growl that brought goosebumps to the surface of Sugawara’s flushed, sweat streaked skin.

“I _can’t_,” Sugawara let out a hiccupping sob, toes curling as the hand jerked him into a full erection once more.

“You _can_,” Daichi said and this time, it was more like a purr, melting Sugawara’s insides and making him want to please him, no matter the cost to his sanity.

If he ever cared to keep his voice down, for the sake of not being heard by his nosy roommate, that care was no more. Sugawara was sober but he released his inhibitions anyway, throwing himself completely at Daichi’s mercy and giving voice to the painful pleasure Daichi was forcing him to suffer.

His fingers knotted in the sheets and he let out loud, gasping, keening moans, closing his eyes when sweat dripped down into them. Daichi was groaning Sugawara’s name and a series of curse words, fingers tightening around his erection. New, frustrating pleasure was building, _burning_, inside him, and Sugawara lifted his hips higher, chasing the feeling of a taunting, second orgasm.

Sugawara whined, dropping his head forward.

“_Daichi,_” he begged. “_Harder_.”

He could hear the air suck through Daichi’s teeth and he obliged, thrusting into Sugawara with more strength, loud _slaps_ echoing through the room. It was the push Sugawara needed and suddenly he was coming again, releasing a sobbing cry as pulsations of too intense pleasure shook him to his core.

Daichi groaned out choked expletives, and released Sugawara’s shaft to grip his hips tight in both hands once more. He gave a few more sloppy, disjointed strokes into him before his hands fell away and flashed out to catch himself as he slumped over Sugawara’s back, knocking him down into the mattress.

Sugawara grunted into the pillow as he sank onto his stomach, Daichi hot and heavy on top of him.

“_Hhhhhnnnggggg get off_,” he gargled and Daichi let out a laugh, rolling to his side next to him.

Sugawara turned his head and let out a shuddering breath, peering sleepily into his flushed, sweaty face. Daichi smiled, one hand stroking down his damp spine.

“I love you,” he murmured, voice rough.

Sugawara’s lips curled. “Hearing you say it after we just did _that _somehow feels super wrong to me.”

“It’s just another form of my love for you.”

“Breaking my second favorite fucking belt?” Sugawara’s eyebrows lowered.

“I think one of them can be fixed…” Daichi glanced over his shoulder at where he had thrown the belts to the floor.

“Oh? The one you _snapped in half_?”

“No, probably not that one.”

“Bastard.”

Daichi laughed and dragged him against his chest. He kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead.

“I’ll buy you a new one just like it,” he murmured. “I’ll buy you a million belts. When we get married and buy a house together, we’ll have an entire closet dedicated to the expensive belts I buy for you.”

Sugawara giggled. “You know, ever since I was a little boy, I fantasized about having a belt closet.”

“See?” Daichi kissed him again, lips tender and sweet. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Hmm…” Sugawara gripped the front of his damp shirt. “Everything?”

“Everything.”

Sugawara hesitated, dragging his eyes over Daichi’s face as heavy, overwhelming affection filled him.

“Even…” he gave him a little smile. “Breakfast? Right now?”

Daichi chuckled and leaned their foreheads together.

“Of course,” he said.

They sat up and Sugawara groaned as his muscles screamed with pain. He complained as he dressed once more, wiping himself down with the towel draped over the back of his desk chair. And then Daichi had to help him across the room, one arm around his waist to hold him upright on his pudding legs.

Daichi pulled the door open and they took one step out of the room.

And froze.

Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Ushijima, and Kita all sat, squished together, on the couch across the dorm, watching them.

Kuroo and Bokuto began to slow clap, barely containing their giddy grins, and Ushijima respectfully joined them, back straightening, expression sincere and clearly lacking the taunt of the other two’s. Oikawa sneered and crossed his arms angrily over his chest before looking away with a huff. Kita observed them for a long, curious moment, and then gave a nod. He stood and turned towards the kitchenette.

“You must be hungry. I’ll make something.”

Sugawara gulped and he and Daichi looked at each other. Daichi's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and he squeezed him around the waist. Sugawara offered him a sheepish smile in return, dropping his head against his shoulder with a soft sigh.

It definitely wasn't what he had expected from their confession, but Sugawara couldn't find it in himself to complain. They were sloppy, and clumsy, and stupid, and oblivious, but they were together now and for Sugawara, that was all that mattered.

Even if he now had to deal with a dorm full of ex-captains who may or may not have just listened to him experience two best orgasms of his life.

Somehow it felt perfect. At least for them. 

Maybe their love was always destined to begin with a simple, a soft, a funny little...

_Oops._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing porn is so hard wtf why do I do this to myself.  
Oh, that's right. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ABBY, I'M HAPPY YOU WERE BORN!
> 
> Also, holy moly, I think this is the first porn I've written in a bottom POV, wow is this growth?  
Probably not.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr.](https://mooifyourecows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
